rsckbdfandomcom-20200214-history
Mining
Mining is a skill in RuneScape Classic that allows players to mine rocks and obtain various ores and minerals. Ores can then be smelted into bars and then smithed into armour and weapons. : For training this skill, see the Mining Training article. Pickaxes Before attempting to mine a rock, a player must have a pickaxe. The higher the level the pickaxe, the better the chances of getting the ore. Bronze, Iron, Steel, Mith, Addy and Rune Pickaxes can be bought from the Nurmof in the Dwarven Mine. Minerals Unlike modern RuneScape, attempting to mine a rock containing ore you do not have the mining level for does not warn you that you cannot mine it. You will instead receive the message "You only succeed in scratching the rock". Ore Iron ore, silver ore, coal, gold ore, mithril ore, Rune ore, Dragon Ore, Khorium ore, Platinum ore, Titanium ore, and Rune Essense can be exchanged for certificates at Draynor Village market to trade bulk amounts of ore easier and faster. Gems While mining rocks for ores, players may randomly mine an uncut gem which include sapphires, emeralds, rubies and diamonds. Mining a gem through these rocks gives 1 mining experience. Mining gem rocks found in Shilo Village is a more efficient way to obtain uncut gems but can only be accessed after completing the Shilo Village quest. Mining a gem rock requires level 40 mining and gives 50 mining experience. Uncut gems can be used in the crafting skill to create various pieces of jewelry. ClassicKBD New Locations Khorium Rock Locations * 1 Khorium Rock - East of South Sea Village (406,894) * 1 Khorium Rock - SW of Yanille (661, 828) * 1 Khorium Rock - SW of Brimhaven (497,712) * 1 Khorium Rock - Dragon Mansion (North) (58,46) * 4 Khorium Rocks - Frost Dungeon (293,3534) (299,3534) (299,3549) (293,3549) * 4 Khorium Rocks - Lvl38 Altar Dungeon (327,3049) (326,3049) (319,3049) (320,3049) * 6 Khorium Rocks - Sub Island (40,2896) (39,2896-2897)(35,2892-2894) * 8 Khorium Rocks - Lvl60 Wilderness Mining Guild (4,77-80) (6,86-89) Platinum Rock Locations * 1 Platinum Rock - Shilo Village (425,820) * 1 Platinum Rock - West of South Sea Village (635,899) * 1 Platinum Rock - Lava Guild ClassicKBDs (225,71) * 1 Platinum Rock - Lvl38 Altar Dungeon (323,3049) * 2 Platinum Rocks - Deep Wilderness Town Dungeon (NE of town) (109,2873) (109,2849) * 2 Platinum Rocks - Boss Island General Graardor (439,53) (442,51) * 2 Platinum Rocks - Sub Island (37,2895) (39,2893) * 4 Platinum Rocks - Lvl60 Wilderness Mining Guild (12,90) (10,90) (9,76) (7,76) Titanium Rock Locations * 1 Titanium Rock - East of Shilo, NW of Island West (314,796) * 1 Titanium Rock - Lvl60 Wilderness Mining Guild (11,90) * 1 Titanium Rock - Boss Island General Graardor (441,59) * 1 Titanium Rock - Sub Island (38,2894) 38 Altar WILDERNESS Mine * 2 Dragon rocks * 4 Rune rocks * 16 Addy rocks North-west of Island * 1 Titanium rock * 1 Rune rock * 5 Iron rocks * 3 Addy rocks South-west of Shantay Stronghold * 1 Dragon rock * 1 Rune rock * 8 Coal rocks * 4 Mithril rocks * 3 Addy rocks North-west * 1 Dragon rock * 7 Coal rocks * 7 Mithril rocks * 11 Addy rocks West of Kantrana * 1 Dragon rock * 3 Addy rocks West of Outpost * 1 Dragon rock North-west of Southern Fishing City * 1 Khorium rock * 10 Silver rocks West of Southern Fishing City * 1 Platinum rock * 12 Gold rocks North of Southern Fishing City * 1 Dragon rock * 3 Rune rocks * 3 Coal rocks * 1 Addy rock South of Shilo Village * 1 Khorium rock Shilo Village * 1 Platinum rock * 1 Rune rock * 4 Silver rocks